Compounds having musky odor notes and capable of imparting interesting olfactif effect to a composition are of high interest for the perfumery industry, especially if they possess a well balanced earthy note.
To the best of our knowledge, the compounds belonging to formula (I) or (I′), as defined below, are unknown.
The prior art discloses few examples of useful perfuming ingredients having a structural similarity with the invention's compounds. However the prior art compounds differ significantly from the ones of formula (I) or (I′) by their structure and by their organoleptic properties, so that they cannot be considered as anticipating the embodiment of the present invention.
As examples of the prior art compounds one may cite the ones cited in EP 405427 or EP 664286, which possess an aromatic ring, or yet the ones cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,836, which are derivatives of indanone.